If Only You Had Loved Me
by RainbowFez
Summary: Albus Potter felt unloved as a child. All he wanted was his fathers love but eventually he realized he'dnever have it. He turned to darkness and by his sixteenth year he'd already brought fear to the wizarding world, fear of a new Dark Lord. and this one wont fail.


I hope you like this one shot. I personally think i did ok. Please review after reading.

* * *

Sixteen year old Albus Potter twirled the wand in his hand. He'd never expected someone to attack him on knockturn alley. No one would have dared to attack him. They feared him and they should. It had only taken two years to strike fear into the hearts of the wizarding world. It hadn't even been hard. Many still remembered the past war and some elders fought in the first. The rise of a new Dark Lord terrified them. It made things so easy and he could do it all strutting down the Hogwarts corridors.

He looked down at the wand once more, the one he'd won from killing its last master, the one that now chose him. He liked it. It felt right in his hands. How an urchin got his hands on Voldemort's wand he didn't know. What he did know that it would kill once more. Hundreds shall die from its light. Albus chuckled. Its first master might have failed but he would not. Albus stuffed the wand into a pocket of his black cloak and pulled the hood lower over his mask. IT wasn't like one of those death eater masks. No. he didn't want to be associated with them. He was no death eater. He held no allegiance to the last Dark Lord. He only held allegiance to himself. The mask was a dark red with black swirls decorating on top. He called himself The Red Snake but that would end once he graduated. They would know his name. They would cower before him. Albus turned down an alleyway leading farther away from Diagon Ally.

He needed this to go down without a hitch. The attempted mugging had just been a nice added bonus. Unfortunately that meant aurors would be arriving soon. The hand off must happen now. He stopped in an alcove covered in darkness. The street was silent and still empty. Malfoy better not have failed him. His hand gripped the base of his wand at the sound of rushed footsteps.

When they approached the alcove he slipped out, pointing his new wand at the man. "Draco" Albus growled. "You're late."

"I'm sorry my lord" Draco bowed. "I was held up by…" Albus stopped listening. His body stiffened. He should have never trusted this worm. He had betrayed Voldemort and he had done it again. Albus's wand flicked and he absentmindedly said the killing curse. When the green light faded there was silence.

"I know you are there" Albus hissed. His voice sounded vicious and terrifying. Albus was proud that he found a way to give off the parseltongue tone in regular words. It made everything sound so much more menacing. In moments he was surrounded by aurors, shooting curses. Albus easily deflected them, sending several killing curses before they could even react. When Albus stiffed his wand back into his pocket only one survived, laying on the ground in a full body bind.

"Harry Potter" Albus laughed, walking toward the frozen body. "I did not expect you here. I wanted to save you for later" Albus sighed. "But unfortunately you have to once again play hero."

"What do you want from me" Harry shouted. The only response was a laugh. The cloaked figure got down on his knees.

"Oh Harry, so naive, so lost in his own perfect world he can't see what's right in front of his face."

"Why am I still alive?" Harry asked. Albus smiled behind his mask. His father was stalling for time, waiting for backup. Albus was no fool but he would let them come. He'd been waiting for this moment for so many years.

"I could have killed you any time I wanted" Albus chuckled, tilting his head to the side. "But I kept you alive, waiting for the right moment to reveal myself."

"Why am I so important?" Harry asked angrily. A laugh came from behind the mask.

"I could say because you're the savior of the wizarding world, the chosen one. I could say because you were my greatest threat. I could tell you I feared you, that I looked at you in terror as Voldemort once did." Harry's eyes widened. There were still very few people who spoke that name. "But that would be a lie" He chuckled. "I never feared you. I hated you" Albus spat. I've hated you for so many years. You made this way! You brought this upon yourself and the wizarding world!" Albus flicked his wand and a black shield surrounded the battle field. "So your friends can't get in" Albus explained.

Harry gasped as he was magically lifted and threw into a wall. The wall shifted, behind his hands and legs. The full body bind was released. "How did I make you" Harry asked, in a less angry voice. He was trying to think of who he had wronged. The masked man ad already made it clear he had never been a death eater. He didn't care what had happened to Voldemort. So he had to be someone he put in Azkaban. He racked his brain but for the life of him he couldn't think of anyone this powerful that had been released from Azkaban.

"My brother" Albus interrupted his thought. He turned and grasped his hands behind his back. "You and my brother. You…"

"I put your brother in Azkaban?" Harry asked. He felt the anger radiating off the men.

"Do not interrupt me" Albus growled. "Just another thing you did. No you didn't put my brother in Azkaban. You loved him. You cared for him. He was always your favored. You never paid me any mind. I was the one to sit alone at home while you went off with him for your quidditch" he spat. Harry's mouth fell open. "I didn't like what you liked so why bother? Why ask your son if he wanted to do something. Why ask him if he needed your help. No! I had to sit and watch as even Mom turned from me. Lilly was born and I lost the one family member that showed me attention. Albus spin around flinging his mask across the ground.

"Albus" Harry gasped.

"How did you not notice Dad" Albus shouted. "How didn't you see that your son was hurt? How did you miss the pain? How didn't you see the sadness when a little boy asked if you could show him a spell and you said 'I'm busy'? How do you think he felt when all James had to say was 'wanna play quidditch and you came running. I meant nothing to you Dad. It took me years but now I see that." Harry looked hurt and scared.

"James was the jokester, the prankster and you just adored it. But when I tried to be like him I was bad. All I did was poor a bucket of paint on Mom! Do you know all the things James did? Of course you do, because you were there laughing with him." Tears filled Albus's puffy eyes. I tried so hard. For years I tried to change. I tried to act like James, to be the son you wanted me to be but all I received were angry words and punishments.

It took me years to finally realize I don't have to change. I don't have to be the son you wanted because I was never your son in the first place." Albus began to shake as tears fell from his face. Every day for the last year I fought the urge to burn you, to hurt you, to make you pay for all the pain you put me through. But I held off because I wanted to cherish the look in your eyes. I wanted to you to look like this on my terms not because of a statement you said or a petty little action. I needed to see you like this. I needed to kill you like this." Albus laughed.

"Albus I'm so sorry" Harry rushed out. "I love you. No matter what you think I love you." Harry pleaded. Albus frowned deeply.

"I know you think you love me" Albus said softly but angrily. "I know you think you want me as your son but you don't. You're blinded by the expectation of love and existence. A father needed to love his child but you never loved me, not truly."

"No Albus! I care about you. I love you. I didn't realize you needed me. You never said anything…"

"NEVER SAID ANYTHING!" Albus shrieked. "What about Christmas at the burrow when I was five and I asked if you even knew me. You got me a beginner broom, for kids. I told you what I wanted. I wanted Magical Creatures coloring books. I made it perfectly clear that's all I wanted. I didn't need anything else. I didn't like brooms. I'd said it so many times when you and mom told James to share his broom. Yet not only did you get the one thing I didn't want but you also didn't get the books! The books that cost 3 Sickles. Or how about the next Christmas when I asked for a muggle science set. It was only 15 muggle dollars and you got me t-ball set. Why do you think I never opened it! Or every Christmas and birthday since I was 8 when I finally gave up and told you every year I didn't want anything. Wasn't that a sign?

How about when I was thirteen and I specifically told you and mom you didn't love me. I told you about how you didn't play with me or read to me or even just sit with me and talk. You left the room halfway through every one of my stories I made up." Albus paced for three minutes calming his breathing. Harry spoke to him but he didn't listen. He knew what he was saying. He was apologizing and saying he would be better but it was too late, eleven years too late.

Albus paused, an idea flashing into his mind. "I've changed my mind" He interrupted his father's pathetic pleading. His saw his father's shoulders relax. Until he smiled that evil smile. "You've hurt me too much. Killing you won't do anything. Albus donned his mask once more and cast a body bind curse. "This will only take a second" Albus smiled.

The moment he let the forcefield down he was bombarded with spells. He deflected them easily. The spells stopped when his wand touched his father's head. "This will be simple" Albus called. You all must place your wands on the ground and take three steps back.

"Do it" Harry called. Oh the poor man thought he was helping his men. The aurors reluctantly did as they were told.

"Thank you" Albus said sweetly. "You will be rewarded for your kindness. Feindfire spewed from his wand. The screams grew as the men burned alive. Unfortunately Albus couldn't stay to watch the rest of the Alley burn. He only hoped many people died.

They appererated to a dark room. At first Harry didn't know where they were. But then fear shot through him. They were in the drawing room of Grimmauld place. Harry opened his mouth but he couldn't speak. Albus removed his mask placing it on a table and leaned Harry against a wall. Bow he could see most of the room. Albus cast an unfamiliar spell and found he couldn't close his eyes. It didn't hurt but his eyelids wouldn't shut.

"This is all because of you" Albus hissed. "James" He called. "James I think Dad's hurt. Come quick." Feet could be heard on the floor above. "Oh this will be fun" Albus clapped his hands. Now you must watch and see all that you could have prevented. The moment James rushed into the room Albus shouted Crucio." James let out an earsplitting scream. It only lasted a second but it made Harry's insides freeze.

"Hello Jamie" Albus cooed as his brother's body stopped seizing.

"Albus" James gasped, jumping to his feet.

"Hey Jamie, We're going to play a game. James tried to move but Albus easily froze his feet to the floor.

"Albus what's going on" James gasped looking to his father frozen in the corner.

"Oh nothing much" Albus said casually beginning to circle the other boy. "Dad and some aurors just tried to capture me. I knew I should have never trusted Malfoy. The weasel ratted me out."

"Albus what are you taking about." Albus loved the fear in his brother's voice. It sounded like birds singing and felt like a gentle breeze. It was perfect like James should have always sounded that way.

"You know all the killings and talk of a new dark lord?" Albus asked waving his hand. James nodded then screamed. Albus laughed as he watched the boy size and convulse. When it ended beautiful tears fell from his brother's eyes.

"Stop" James begged.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you" Albus said sound exasperated. Another scream pierced the air. Albus sighed, giving his writhering brother a soft smile. "I'm going to torture you till you lose your mind." The screaming lasted hours. Albus sat cross-legged smiling a huge toothy grin occasional glancing at his petrified father. Albus could see it now. All the emotions he'd had to go through swirled in his dad's eyes, sadness, anger, pain and hate.

When the spell ended Albus walked up to the lump on the floor. James lay pale as a sheet, eyes looking off into nothing. "You did this dad" Albus said still smiling at what once was his brother, comforted by the small rise and fall of his chest. He never wanted to kill James. He may have hated him but never wanted to kill him. This was a good substitution. Albus stood, stepping over his brother. "Goodbye Harry. You could have stopped this if you only loved me." The unforgivable curse left his mouth and with a flash of green light the boy who lived died.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please Review. I always love opinions. :D If you liked this check out sime of my other strories.


End file.
